Beast Master
by Earth Beast
Summary: Beast Boy woke up to find out that he's in the world where the ladies he knew are his slaves! What's going on? Is he in other world or something? BBXHarem Lemon Rated M to MA
1. Chapter 1

Beast Master

Chapter 1

Beast Boy is sleeping as the morning sun shines through the curtains. Beast Boy moan as he turn on his 'pillow'.

"Hum, soft and warm." Beast Boy muttered as he slowly open his eyes.

However, when his eyes are fully open, Beast Boy reazlies that he's not resting his head on the pillow, but someone's BOTTOM!

"What the?!" Beast Boy asked as he shoots out of his bed and then look at it.

In place of his bed pillow is a grey buttcheeks! The rest of the body must be in the bed or something. Then Beast Boy look around.

It look like he's in Raven's room, but it seems to be different. Instead of dark and creepy, it a bit bright and strange. On the bookshelf, are few books and lots of items from handcuffs to dildos. On the other side of the room, are chains.

"OK... what's going on?" Beast Boy asked to himself.

Suddenly, the door open and Starfire walks in. But instead of her usual clothes, Starfire is wearing a maid like dress but her bare breasts are exposed and the back of the skirt has been cut off, showing her bare butt.

"Good morning, Master. Sleep well, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Well, yes. Till I... wait, Master?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Why yes! You're the master of your mansion tower." Starfire said as she made her way towards the bed, "Is your pillow comfy?"

Beast Boy was so shock that he didn't answer but he unknowingly nodded his head.

"Glorious!" Starfire said as she unlock the lock of the bed before she open the bed head before she reach and pull out naked Jinx who has a ball gag, "Did you heard that, fellow slave Jinx, your bottom is very comfortable. What do you say to Master?" Starfire remove the gag.

Jinx turn towards her master and then he bow, "Thank for your comment, Master."

"Now then, time for breakfast!" Starfire said, take Beast Boy's hand and lead him out of the room while Jinx fix up the bed.

As they walk through the hallway, Beast Boy notices that every ladies he knows from Titans, to Justice League and even villainesses, are naked, doing works while saying good morning towards Beast Boy and call him 'Master'.

"Dude, this is getting weird." Beast Boy muttered.

"Did you say something, Master?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing." Beast Boy said.

When they reach the main room...

"Good Morning, Master!" Many voices of the ladies said while bow to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was surprise and shock. Then Bumblebee place green with dark green tiger stripes robe on him.

"Your throne, Master." Terra who's wears a very mini skirt with no underwear and no tops or bra, said while stand next to an strange looking throne.

Beast Boy still in shock, slowly made his way towards his 'throne' and sit down. The 'throne' sudden move a bit and a moan was heard.

"What the...?!" Beast Boy said as he jump off and turn to see the 'throne'...

Which it actually a person! She is laying on her back on a special metal chair and her arms were sticking straight up resting against the chair back rest with her body bent so the front of her legs were resting against the back of her arms and her body was kept in that position and bound to the chair with special black straps. She has panel gag and eye mask.

"What's wrong, Master? Is Harley Quinn not comfortable enough? Shall I replace her with someone else?" Starfire asked.

"No! It's... fine. I just a little surprise." Beast Boy said as he sit back down.

"Oh, OK." Starfire said before turn towards the kitchen, "Hurry up! The Master must have his breakfast!"

'What's going on here! First I woke up with my head on Jinx's butt, then Starfire walks in my believe to be, bedroom wearing that, then all the ladies keep calling me master and now I'm sitting on the sidekick of the Joker! I need to find Raven. She's know what's going on.' Beast Boy thought.

Just then Raven wearing nothing but apron, is on her way towards her master, carrying a tray with Tofu Pancakes.

'RAVEN TOO!' Beast Boy thought.

Then Raven place a tray on Beast Boy's laps then she reach between her breasts and pull out knife and fork and hand them to her master before she turn around and bend over, showing her ass with a bottle of syrup in her ass hole.

"Would you like some syrup, Master?" Raven asked with a smile.

"Uh... Sure. Thank you." Beast Boy said as he reach for the bottle and carefully pull it out, causing Raven to moan in pressure.

"OH, Master! You're so gentle like before." Raven said as she wiggle her butt.

Beast Boy blushing as he pour some syrup. Then Starfire took the bottle, "Allow me, Master so you can eat your breakfast."

Starfire then, shoved the bottle back into Raven's ass. Raven moan for pressure and then, went off back to the kitchen.

Beast Boy watches the ladies works while eating his breakfast. When he finish, Kole took the tray and head to the kitchen to wash it.

"Uh... Can some one tell me what's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

The slaves look at their master like he's crazy.

"Is the Master alright?" Kole asked.

"Don't think so. The Master seems to be shock when I arrive in his room." Starfire said.

"Maybe the Master has a strange dream and might have lost his memories." Raven said.

"Then we should remind him." Terra said.

The slaves agree before Starfire fly her way towards her master.

"Master, you might have somehow lost you memories during the sleep or dream. So, we'll remind who you are." Starfire said before begin the tale, "Long time ago, your parents were the most famous scientists of all."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'famous'." Beast Boy said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Modest as always, Master." Raven said.

"It's so nice that you haven't completely lost yourself. Anyway, your parents are most famous and rich. Few years after their married and become rich, they bought this tower that use to be the torture and cell that have been close down about a year before. Few months after that, your parents caught a thief named Elasti-Girl who try to steal money, but instead of taking her to the police, they keep her as a slave." Starfire giggles, "At first, Elasti-Girl hated it, but soon she started to enjoy being your parents' slave. When you were born, Elasti-Girl had become your nanny-slave."

Beast Boy is shock, no way he'll believe his mother figure has turn thief or slave.

Starfire then carry on, "When you were 8, an Amazon; Wonder Woman who's planned to kill all male children, shot a poison dart at you before she was capture by Elasti-Girl and she become slave as well. Your parents manage to saved you by using the serum. But the side effect is that you become green and can change to any animal you want. But sadly, few months after you got your powers, your parents died in the boating accident and Elasti-Girl and Wonder Woman has rised you from cute little boy to big handsome master."

Beast Boy was a bit sad about his parents.

"Then, Wonder Woman and Elasti-Girl then decide that you would like to have a girl close to your age, so when I crashed on Earth, they caught me and trained me to be slave. Ever since then, you have capture any bad girls and turn them into your joyful slaves. Terra was the leastest catch so far." Starfire said.

Starfire then got behind her master, placing her orange butt on Harley Quinn's face, "Let your happy slaves help you relax and hopefully regain your memories back."

With that, Starfire placed her hands on her master's shoulders and began to rub and massage them. Bumblebee knee in front of Beast Boy and lift the robe bottom, place her head inside and starts to suck his green dick. Supergirl took Beast Boy's left hand and place his on her right breast and have it groping her breast, causing her to moan in pressure. Terra took Beast Boy's right hand and place it on her buttcheeks.

As he's being stroke by his slaves, Beast Boy is in deep thought; What's going on with the ladies? Why is it happing? Is he in other world or something? What's happen with the male supers? And the most importionly, will he return to the world he knew?! Or will he'll be stuck in this strange world forever?!

Time will tell!

(And done! I hope you like it. What's going on with Beast Boy? Will he stay in this strange but interesing world or will he try to figure out a way to get back? Stay tune and see for yourself. Till then, see you really soon!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Master

Chapter 2

Beast Boy is now in the bathroom, inside centre of the bath which is the size of the swimming pool.

"Dude, that was crazy morning I ever had for all my life." Beast Boy muttered.

Just then, Beast Boy's elf like ears has pick up the sound coming from behind. He turn only to have his face in between the green breasts. The owner of these breasts, move them up and down on his face before move back, allowing Beast Boy to see who it is.

"Miss Martian?!" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"Good day, Master." Naked Miss Martian said with a small bow.

"What're you doing in here?!" Beast Boy asked while cover himself.

Miss Martian giggle, "Starfire told me you may have lost your memories last night. I'm your bath toy."

"Bath toy?!"

"That's right. I use my breasts to wash you. Then you can do whatever you want with me." Miss Martian said.

With that, Miss Martian move towards Beast Boy and began washing him with her breasts. During being wash, BB's green face glow red. Few minutes later, poor green boy has starting to feel good.

A few moments later, Beast Boy is nice and clean.

"Now, what would you like to do to me, Master? Sit on my boobs? Sit on my butt? Or would you like to fuck me in the water?" Miss Martian asked.

Beast Boy was in dream land but was snapped out by Miss Martain's questions, "No! I mean... Don't bother, Miss Martian. I just about to get out."

"OK, Master." Miss Martian said in disappointing before she in smile, float out of the water and went to get BB's towel.

Then after Beast Boy climb out, Miss Martian dry him up. Then she went to fetch Beast Boy's robe.

After help her master putting on his robe, Miss Martian bow to him, "Hope you enjoy your bath time, Master. I'll be waiting here for your next bath."

"...Don't you like, go to your room or something?" Beast Boy asked.

Miss Martian giggle, "This is my room."

"Really?! Then where do you sleep?" Beast Boy asked.

"Where all toys sleep, in the toy box." Miss Martian said as she point at the large chest like box at the far wall, with pillow and banket in it.

"But... would you get uncomfortable?" Beast Boy asked, seeing that Miss Martian is a bit big to fit in the box.

Suddenly, Miss Martian shrink herself to half of BB's size, "Not really." Before she grow back to normal.

"Oooook then... I'll leave you be." Beast Boy said as he went off.

"Have a great day, Master." Miss Martian said with a bow.

Beast Boy wondering through the hallway. He has passed Wonder Girl who's carry laundry basket, Wonder Woman who's taking crawling Cheetah who has shaved her boobs and rear and naked, and Kitten who's wears pair of gloves the were locked together that made it look like she had cat paws, a pair of cat ears and a butt-plug with a fake cat tail, for a walk and Power Girl and Blackfire, both work dusting the place.

Beast Boy arrive in the main room and see Starfire hoover up while Raven still only in apron, is cleaning the kitchen.

Starfire notices her master, "Hello Master." Before she see the time on the wall clock that's shape like a buttocks, "Fellow slave Raven, it's time for your meditation."

'At least that hasn't charge.' Beast Boy thought.

"But the Master might not remember about that." Raven said as Starfire head towards the storage door.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this." Starfire said as she took out the folding chair and big tool box with the word; 'Raven's Meditation Kit' on the lid, out of the storage.

Raven smile as she made her way towards Starfire who set up the folding chair. Starfire open the tool box and took out pair of bondage mittens, handcuff, vibrating dildo and egg, a ball gag and a nice large wooden paddle with a word; 'Meditate' on it.

(Alert! Alert! Rated MA Warning! If not like, please skip it!)

Beast Boy was surprise and shock.

Starfire place the mittens on Raven's hands before turn Raven around and cuff her hands behind her back, shove the dildo in Raven's pussy then egg in her ass and then shove a ball gag in Raven mouth and lock it in place.

"There, all ready." Starfire said as she sat on the chair.

Then Starfire help Raven lay over Starfire's lap. Then she turn on the vibrating toys on, causing Raven to muffle moan. With that done and made sure her master is watching, hoping that will help him remember, Starfire began to paddle Raven's butt.

BB is shock seeing this in front of him. What surprise him more is that Raven didn't move or make a sound. All she doing is close her eyes and just lay on Starfire's laps, taking the paddle. As he watch Raven's butt turning pink, he felt hard between his legs.

"Uh...why is Raven not doing anything?" Beast Boy asked.

"Cause she always meditate that way when you captured her and trained her to be your lovely slave. She did try her normal meditate few times, but for some reason, it's not working. So, both you and fellow slave Raven come up with this. And it's working like a charm." Starfire said as she kept on paddling, "As you can see, Raven is in deep minded as I take care of her body. When she release her white stuff, her meditate is complete."

When her bottom become light red, Raven snap her eyes open as she cum hard.

(Danger over here! Carry on if skipped.)

"Meditate is done." Starfire said as she help Raven stand up before she remove the items and put them back in the tool box, "Now, back to work."

"Right, Star." Raven said before she went back to the kitchen, but not without a slap on her ass by Beast Boy before he realizes what he just did.

'Oh no! I'm so dead!' Beast Boy thought.

Raven slowly turn towards BB, "Thank you for the hard slap, Master." Then went back to the kitchen.

"Ah?" Beast Boy whispered.

Starfire meanwhile, has smile at this display, 'Maybe he slowly becoming back to normal.'

"I need some flesh air." Beast Boy muttered as he left the main room.

A few moments later, Beast Boy sat on the edge of the roof which has lovely garden. Just then, Poison Ivy who's naked save for the garden tool belt and leaves covered sun hat, knee behind her master and give him a massage on his shoulders.

"How are you, Master?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Well enough..." Beast Boy said.

"Fair enough as Starfire has told me about you lost your memories last night." Poison Ivy said.

Just then, an alarm of his tower was heard and Beast Boy rush back in while Poison Ivy went back to work on the garden.

A while later, Beast Boy has arrive the main room where Bumblebee is tapping the keyboard of the master computer.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"A robber's car is about an hour away from the bank." Bumblebee said.\

"Any ladies Master could 'collect'?" Starfire asked.

"No, just five men." Bumblebee said with a disappoint tone.

"Oh. Then..." Starfire turn towards her master, "Should I inform those low life Justice Lords, Master?"

'Justice Lords? Must be this world version of the Justice League.' Beast Boy thought before saying, "I'll handle those robbers."

"Glorious! I'll let your ride know. Which ride would you like today? Car, bike or carriage?" Starfire asked.

'Why do I get the feeling this won't be normal ride?' Beast Boy thought before says, "...Car."

Starfire nodded as she fly off while Raven and Bumblebee lead Beast Boy through the hallway till they reach a door. Raven gently grab BB's hand and place it on the scanner. A few seconds later, the door open and what seem to be his super suit only with arm blades, strong looking boots and what look like his old mask from the Doom Patrol.

Raven and Bumblebee help their master put on his uniform. Then Starfire arrive.

"Your ride is ready, Master." Starfire said with a bow.

"Uh... Thanks." Beast Boy said as Starfire begin leading him to the garage, where the dark green Ferrari is waiting.

'I got the Ferrari? SWEET!" Beast Boy said as he open the door before went in shock and surprise.

For in the driving seat's place is naked Batgirl save for her mask! Her legs folded under her and hold to the floor by two solid belts and a plushy, black and purple cushion was placed on her thighs, she strapped to the metal wall behind her, and a ball gag is shoved to her mouth.

"What's Batgirl doing in the car?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why, Batgirl is your riding seat, of course." Starfire said.

Knowing that he's wasting his time and couldn't argue with his slaves, Beast Boy climb in the Ferrari, set his butt on the cushion and then drive off.

(Meanwhile)

"We're about few minutes away." Robber one said.

"Perfect." Robber two said.

Just as the robbers arrive at the bank, the dark green Ferrari arrive and Beast Boy jump off.

"Looking for trouble, Dudes?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's... It's... the BEAST MASTER!" The Robbers said.

'Beast Master?' Beast Boy thought.

Suddenly the robbers took out their guns and open fire at Beast Boy who doesn't have time to move, so his cross his arms in from of him and close his eyes, waiting for the pain...

Only there isn't any. BB open his eyes to see the bullets bounce off him, 'Buttle-proof suit! Sweet!'

Soon, the robbers run out of the bullets.

Beast Boy smile, "Now, let's rumble." Then he morph into Rhino and charge at them.

The robbers hug together, screaming like a girl as Beast Boy/Rhino flip them over and they land in the garbage bin when the polices show up.

A while later, the robbers are in the truck.

"Thank you, Beast Master. You've done it again." Police one said.

"Too bad there's no ladies for you to take." Police two said.

"Better luck next time, I guess." Beast Boy said as he climb in his Ferrari and drive off. During the trip, BB's face glow red as he felt Batgirl's breasts pressing against his back and he starting to like it.

(Few moments later)

Beast Boy is wondering the hallway.

"I need to snap out of this. This is not the world I know. I need to find out what's going on and find my way back." Beast Boy muttered.

Just then, something or someone has bump and tackle him to the ground. It's Elasti-Girl he remembers, but there couple different about her. One; she's wearing pink top with red words; 'Master's Cow' on the chest part, and purple shorts with orange words 'Spank me' on the rear. Two; her breasts are HUGE! Her breasts are G-Cup.

"Master! I'm so sorry!" Elasti-Girl said as she help Beast Boy up.

"It's alright, Rita." Beast Boy said.

"It's not alright! I've hurt you, Master. I must be punish for this! Please Master, punish me?" Elasti-Girl asked.

Beast Boy was surprise for what his mother-figure was asking, "But, Rita..."

"No, Master. I'll never live with myself without you punishing me in some way." Elasti-Girl said said before she fall to her knees and then bow towards her young master, squeezing her breasts towards the floor, "PLEASE, PUNISH THIS VERY BAD SLAVE TO MAKE HER VERY GOOD AND FEEL BETTER?!"

BB just has a big heart not to say no to his friends and family...

"Alright." Beast Boy said.

Elasti-Girl smile as she begin to lead Beast Boy through the hallway till they arrive near the big red door with the black words; 'Punishment Room' on it.

Elasti-Girl open the door and she and her master walk in. This room has lots of furnitures and items from tickling to spanking.

"What will be my punishment, Master?" Elasti-Girl asked.

"...A nice spanking will do the trick." Beast Boy said.

Elasti-Girl nodded before she head towards the desk near the wall. Then she lower her shorts and panties before she bent at the waist and put her hands on the desk.

The sight of rounded globes, Beast Boy's eyes bugged, he started drooling.

"I'm ready, Master." Elasti-Girl said.

Beast Boy snap out of his day dream before he rise his arm and begin to spank his mother figure.

Elasti-Girl moan, "You must spank hard."

Beast Boy then spanks even harder, turning Elasti-Girl's butt bright pink.

"OW! That's is Master. Please continue?" Elasti-Girl asked.

As he slapping her butt, Beast Boy is starting to lose himself and become whoever he mean to be.

A while later, Elasti-Girl's rear has turn painful sore red when Beast Boy stop.

Elasti-Girl stand up then turn towards BB, "Thank you for punishing me, Master."

BB just stare at Elasti-Girl as his dick went harden.

"Should I help you with your 'problem', Master?" Elasti-Girl asked.

"...No. You've been punish." Beast Boy sudden said before he grab Elasti-Girl by the ear and lead her out of the room.

A long walk later, BB and his slave has arrive near dead end.

"Hands to the wall and stick your butt out for everyone to see." Beast Boy said as he release her ear.

"Yes, Master." Elasti-Girl said as she did what she told.

"Now, don't move from that spot untill dinner time." Beast Boy said as he went off.

As she stand near the wall, Elasti-Girl smile, knowing that the Master she knows is coming back.

Beast Boy wondering through the hallway. He was feeling proud of himself while the back of his mind try to tell him that it was not right but only been push far away even more. Then he see Raven humming along.

Beast Boy smirk as he made his way towards Raven. Then he sudden grab Raven and place her over his left shoulder before carry on walking while rubbing Raven's legs and bottom.

Raven kick her legs playfully, "Where are we going, Master?"

"To my room where I can some some 'fun'." Beast Boy said with a smile.

Raven smile wider as she thought, 'Welcome back, Master.'

As he carry his half demon slave, Beast Boy began to wonder...

'Do I even want to go back to my world?'

(And done! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks JP-Ryder for some suggestions. I had Poll on my profile. Please check it out. See you all soon!)


End file.
